Strain, impact energy, and force sensors can provide vital information for many mechanics and dynamics applications. In a general sense these sensors can be thought of as responding to applied deformation (either quasi-static or dynamic); hence they will be discussed under the generic term of ‘deformation gauges’. Some deformation gauges are piezoresistive, meaning that the electrical conductivity of the gauge changes after deformation. Such gauges require a current or voltage source to operate, such as a battery. Other deformation gauges are piezoelectric, meaning that the gauge generates electric potential due to deformation in the form of a voltage or current that can be measured. Traditional strain gauges (such as metal foil gauges) are often limited in terms of the magnitude of strain they can measure, generally limited to strain ranges of 1-5% strain. Additionally, many such gauges are expensive and difficult to calibrate, limiting the use of such gauges to a laboratory setting.